


Suddenly parents?!

by oikawasflatbutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -not all of em tho-, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kinda Weird, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im sorry, mostly updated at night (EU), super bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasflatbutt/pseuds/oikawasflatbutt
Summary: Japan‘s high schools have decided to do a project called „how to become a good parent“.Why? No one know.How will the boys deal with it?To add to their surprise they suddenly became parents?In short: Lots of chaos, lots of cuteness————————(-also published on wattpad-)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, etc. - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"Next week we'll start a new project , which every high school in japan has to do. The theme is: How to become a good parent? And no stupid comments now! I know it sounds stupid to you and I also don't think it makes sense to put you through this while you are still in high school, but the principal must have had a reason, so give it your best in the next 2 weeks!" , the homeroom teacher told his students.

There were some negative but also a few positive comments going around the classroom and just when they started to get louder, the school bell rung , signalising that the last lesson for today was over. Most of the students went straight home , some were going to a karaoke bar and those who had club activities had to stay longer in school.

Daichi and Sugawara finished cleaning duty and were on their way to the gym. "Hey, Daichi what do you think of it?" , Sugawara asked his boyfriend. They were inconspicuously holding hands. "The project? I think it's not such a bad idea. I mean, it could be helpful for later." , Daichi said. "So you plan to have children in the future?" , the silver-haired boy said, a bit dissapointment in his words. "Yes" , the black-haired boy told him. Suga's eyes widened. Pain struck him. "But with no one other than you" , Daichi finished his sentence and sure of it that no one is around he gave Suga a little kiss on the lips. Suga felt relived and kissed back. After the short kiss they hurried a bit to the gym. As Captain and Vice-Captain of Karasuno it would be a bad example to come late to practice.

~Timeskip~

It was the second day since the project started. They did some practical exercises, for example: how to feed a baby or how to teach a child to bind his shoelaces. Because of so much practical exercises the time flew by very fast and again school was over. Like always everyone did what they always do after school. Daichi and Suga didn't have cleaning duty this time , so they had some time alone in the gym waiting for the others, but as they entered the gym there was a big surprise awaiting them...

"Am-am I dreaming or something?" , the taller guy said not believing what he's seeing before his eyes. "If so, then we're dreaming the same dream." , the smaller one said. 

Before their eyes were four children. Two of them looked like shrunken Kageyama and Hinata and the other two looked like .. themselves as children with only a little difference. The Daichi lookalike had eyes like Suga and his hairstyle was slightly similar, while little Suga looked exactly like Suga when he was a child - except of the dark hair and dark brown eyes. Though the child had two moles instead of one under his eye.

"Mommy!" , the little Daichi cried and ran into Suga's arms. As little Hinata saw that he did the same but instead of calling 'Mama' he said "Aunty". Little Suga jumped at Daichi and little Kageyama only stood there before them grabbing onto Daichi's T-shirt. The two boys were still startled as the other club members walked in. Each holding a mini version of themselves on one hand or in the arms. Everyone except of Kageyama and Hinata. Little Hinata and little Kageyama imadiatly jumped off and ran to their 'parents'. 

"Now..this is..just weird.." , Daichi said.

\----


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama and Hinata stopped arguing when their look-a-like children ran up to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" 

They both looked down at the same time , only to be greeted by the two children. 

Little Hinata was grinning as bright as the sun, his hair black and bouncy from the fluffiness. His brother was only staring at his so called father with twinkling blue eyes.

The tall setter looked back, still blinking in disbelief. It was like a staring contest , which could be held for hours if it weren't so loud around them.

After a few more blinks Kageyama looked away and pinched Hinata. "Hey! What was that for, Bakageyama?!", the short first year said and rubbed his now burning cheek. "I just wanted to wake up" , the other replied. "Then pinch yourself and not me!", Hinata shouted at him. 

"Daddy, don't hurt mommy! Violence is bad!" , the smaller raven haired boy hugged Kageyama's legs and looked up at him with his big and round eyes.

Kageyama freezed up and his cheeks got warmer, when he finally realised what the children called him and his teammate. He looked at Hinata , who was as flushed as himself. 

It was a relief , that the others were distracted so no one noticed how red they were.

Hinata was the first one to find his voice again. "Hey , lil' one I'm fine , don't worry. Why don't you go play with the others?" , he told the his younger double in a soothing tone, ruffling through his hair. The boy hesitated first , but let go of Kageyama to take his brother by the hand and going to their friends.

"What's happening? How is that possible? No matter how much I think about it , there is no logical answer for this!", Tsukishima was pacing around and ran his hand through his hair frustratingly.  
Little Yamaguchi was clinging onto his torso like a koala and was about to fall asleep, but woke up everytime the taller  
halted.

"Hey , Tsukki can you stop that and let the poor child sleep?", his freckled boyfriend said.

„Shut up, Yamaguchi“, the blonde said but still stopped in his tracks looking back at the other.

Yamaguchi was holding a sleeping mini (and female!) version of Tsukishima.  
The taller sighed and wanted to talk back, but his mind went blank when he looked at the adorable sight.

The girl was hugging a T-Rex plushie, while snuggling into his freckled boyfriend's warm chest.

All of Tsukishima's thoughts and confusion flew out of the window and the only thing he could do, was to lean down and give his wonderful boyfriend a small peck on the lips. 

_________________


End file.
